


Longing

by Beyondyoutmind



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bipolar Even Bech Næsheim, Chronic Illness, Cuddling & Snuggling, Epilepsy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyondyoutmind/pseuds/Beyondyoutmind
Summary: Isak, the billonaire, believed he was still coping with the loss of Even, the boy whom he met since he was ten. But that wasn't the case.What happened was how they found each other once again years and years after.Isak took him back into his life with open arms. And Even, could he do the same? Opening his arms as wide and welcome back the familiar stranger back into his life? Maybe yes, he believed so. After all, true love doesn't die.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to inform you guys in advance that this story explores more form of illnesses, of which I could say I know by heart.  
> Whether you like the story, I want to thank you all for spending time on it.  
> PS.There'll be flashback to the past sparingly here and there. And timelines are not in order.

Forget?   
Is there such pill to make one forget?  
..........................

*********  
_The building was so rundown that the paint on the wall had either faded or peeled off. There was no usual sterile smell like other hospital. In fact, he smelled nothing. No smell, no sound, no colour. Everything was grey around him._

_Next thing he saw was the familiar face of a kind middle-aged man sitting right in front of the hospital ward with tears welled up his eyes, and he turned towards his direction._

_"Isak!", the man stood up and hugged him. "He's getting worse, the doctor said he might.."_

_"Please don't! ..Where is he!"_

_Isak shuffled into the ward that was shared by other patients. He slowly opend the curtain and saw the boy lying peacefully, unresponsive and unaware of the surrounding he was in._

_The boy had a ventilator over his mouth, with an IV drip inserted into his wrist. There was a blood pressure cuff on his arm, a clip on his finger that linked to a machine. There was also sticky pads on his chest with wires linked to another machine. His under eye was purplish green with small broken veins under his pale face._

_Isak grabbed the boy's hand. It felt dry and cold to the touch as if blood forgot to travel to the part of the body._

_"Don't leave me..please don't go just yet. You promised you'll call me after the treatment remember?"_

*********

But the call never came.

  
Isak panted and immediately opened his eyes. Beads of sweats forming across his forehead. He stared blankly to the ceiling. It had been years of healing, but Even never left him alone. 

Isak never wanted to come back here, to this country, to this town, to this memory, because everywhere he turned, it only put salt into the wound that still left bare open. He could still remember the boy's voice. He could still picture Even smiling while gazing out the window and making fun of the angel statue in the middle of the fountain.

  
*********

_Aren't their hands tired holding those flowers?"_

*********

  
Isak blinked and got himself out of bed. He opened the window and breathed the morning air. Finally, he was back after years of running the company from overseas office. His father had retired and moved to another estate in another town. Isak didn't have to see him, be it in the office or back at the mansion. _Yes_ , Isak was loving every minute of it.

Isak looked back and smiled at the guy who sat on the bed gazing at him. _No._ Nothing happened. Jonas was just his friend who had too much alcohol last night.

"Good to see you back here. It's funny that you've been back for like what? almost three months?.. and you just managed to give me a call yesterday?" 

" Sorry, been busy", he laughed and his eyes fell at the clock on the table.

" Now, I have to go to the office. I'll ask someone drive you home."

" Dude, really? you forgot? I've got a car. I'm not sixteen anymore in case you haven't noticed."

_Right_. Isak kept forgetting. They were now grownups with grownup cars of their own, and not those toy cars that run with AA batteries.

He sent Jonas off and walked back into the mansion.

"Sir, what would you like for breakfast?", asked a man dressed in a white shirt and a black pants uniform.

"Something light, but a stronger coffee today."

The man nodded and walked back into the kitchen. It's going to be a long day. His schedule was jam packed with appointments, according to his secretary. 

Isak folded up his sleeve and adjusted the brown leather strap on his wrist. He looked at his limited edition Piaget watch he recently purchased. A classic timepiece. It looked perfect on his wrist like it was carefully made just for him. He smiled, but just a little. It wasn't something he indulged in, but something he acquired just because he could.

_Yes. Isak is rich and he knows it._

Born into one of the wealthiest families. Isak Valtersen was one of the largest property developers in the country. He never had to wait to be a billionaire, he was already a billionaire by the time first breath went into his lung. 

Isak had it all. Two housekeepers who looked after the house and its appearance. A butler who was in charge of the dining room, wine cellar, and pantry. A chef who created memorable meals everytime he sat at the table. Three gardeners who took care of the surroundings. A personal chauffeur who would drive him anywhere he desired. 

His estate was no less impressive, claiming the size of sixty thousand square feet surrounded by mountains. It was private and secluded with security cameras placed sparingly within the area. There was a marble fountain sitting right in front of the two-storey living quarter, with two angels holding bouquet of flowers, looking up towards the sky. The statue had water spurted from their hands that fell gently towards the crystal blue pool beneath it, causing ripples to form and wave out until they disappeared. There was also a giant glass dome which grew numbers of herbs all year round, tucked in between a maze garden and a swimming pool.

But all these amounted to nothing, when it couldn't bring back the person he loved. All the money in the world couldn't save him. It couldn't save Even. 

Sitting at the long polished dark-wood table in the dining room, with crystal chandelier hanging down from the ceiling, Isak carefully opened the letter from the Epilepsy Research Foundation. He read the letter before putting it down on the table. 

Isak took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

  
  
*********

_"Why is the seizure so bad this time?", Isak stood while holding Even's father's hand._

_The doctor gazed down at him for a second, and looked back at Mr.Næsheim who already had tears welled up his eyes._

_It wasn't just a severe epilepsy that sent Even into shock. There was an infection in his brain. Isak hurriedly walked into the ward that shared with other patients. He opened the curtain and saw Even lying on the bed with his eyes blinking weakly to the ceiling, but Even looked down once he pushed the curtain opened. Isak forced out a smile right away._

_"Shouldn't you be preparing for your travel?", Even asked. His voice was low and dry._

_"I don't wanna leave you," Isak walked over and gave him a kiss._

_"I'll be fine. The doctor knows what he's doing."_

_"You sure this doctor is good?"_

_Even squinted "He's a doctor!", he gazed at the IV on his arm, "they've already started the treatment, see?"_

_Isak kissed him again and sank the side of the bed with his weight. He held Even's hand and put a kiss into his palm. "I just wish I can be here until I can see you walk out of here."_

_"I'd rather you go overseas like your father wants you to. It'll be good for you."_

_Isak rolled his eyes. "Whatever..and why you sided with him? He doesn't even like you."_

_"Mm..because..he's your father?"_

_"Look, not all fathers are created equal ok?", he huffed. "Anyways, how long's the treatment again?"_

_"I think he said two weeks, something like that," he shrugged._

_"Then I won't be here anymore, but promise me that you'll call me when everything's over."_

_"Don't worry, you'll be the first one I call."_

*********

  
"Master!"

Isak opened his eyes, annoyed by the disturbance. " What!"

"The car is ready, sir."

He got up from the chair and took a shot of black coffee down his throat. Isak grabbed the letter and slotted the envelope into the briefcase.

He stepped into the tall building. He didn't have to be here. The company could run by itself with a team of experienced executives who were ready to pull out every single cent from the clients' pockets, but he had to, at least today. 

An invitation by a business partner to a dinner. Hard to say no to, not because of the free meal, but the fact that he would co-partner to build a hospital with this client. Isak couldn't reject it. He was here to sign the contract.This was one of his dreams. _No_. Actually, it was Even's dream. A hospital for underpriveleged family, with highly skilled surgeons and dedicated staff nurses. 

  
  
*********

_"You know what, Isak?"_

_"What?"_

_"I wish someone should start a hospital that offer some sort of financial relief."_

_"What about the grant from government?"_

_"It's not gonna be enough. There're so many people out there who don't earn much. Take me for example. My papa is a cleaner. You think how much he earn? And me? I can't even study and lead my day normally..next time, when I grow up, it'd be nice to know that people like us are taken care of," he shrugged._

_"Well, you have me! You don't have to worry about all these or anything ever at all!" Isak pulled him in for a kiss._

_"I'm not your prostitute, Isak!", he huffed. "Your money is no good here."_

_"Then what is good here?..Is it this?", Isak took off his shirt and lay facing him on the bed. "Am I good? Like this?", he pouted._

_"You're an idiot!", Even snorted and pulled him in. "I love you, Isak."_

*********

  
  
Isak entered the room with the name President on the door. There was a dark walnut bookcase lining the entire right-hand wall. There was a three seater leather sofa with a fur rug over the back, and a dark wooden table at one end of the room. The left side of the wall had a large fireplace, with a painting and an antique clock sitting on the mantel. 

Isak sat down on the captain style chair that's made of brown leather, with a giant walnut wood working table facing the door. As he spun around and leaned way back in the chair, he could see the greys covered the whole sky. It was not a dream weather. Just pure coldness seeping through his soul.

He took out the letter and read it once again before he pulled out a cheque book from one of the drawers. 

"Sana, will you come in for a sec?", and he released the button on the phone.

"Yes, Mr.Valtersen?", the woman dressed in black slowly walked in with a full extra thick make up on her face.

"I need you to go down this place and hand it to the head in charge personally," and he passed her the envelope.

Isak waited for the door to close and he spun around to gaze out the window again. He wanted to visit the resting place of Even but he didn't have the contact of Mr.Næsheim. It seemed he had already moved away. 

But Isak knew, it was just an excuse. 

_Of course_ , he could dig out the detail if he wanted to, but he didn't. He didn't have the nerve to stand facing the stone with the boy's name carving on it. He left Even. He left Even to suffer alone by himself, while he went abroad fulfilling someone else's wish. And god was punishing him. God was punishing him for not being there, holding his hand. God took Even away from him and there was not a single piece of Even left for him to hold on to. Just a memory of the boy who had the smile that crinkled his face and an old photo of them together.

Isak took out the wallet and looked at the faded picture. Even was kissing him. He brushed a thumb on it a few times and hurriedly pushed it back into the card slot. He gazed to the ceiling and closed his eyes. He wished he could sleep and dream again, for that was the only place he could meet Even.

  
_The only place._  



	2. Chapter 2

He shifted his body once he felt the light yanked into his eyes. Even stretched as he pushed the blanket and the drowsiness away from his body. He grabbed the phone and scrolled through the messages. He had an evening shift today. 

The creaking sound of wood roaring under his feet the second they touched the floor, as to welcome the first human contact for the day. Even heard noises from another room. He knocked the door, and once he was greeted with the welcoming response, he opened it without hesitation.

"Morning Adam! Mikael!"

"Hey! You're up early!"

"Yep, I have to meet papa."

Mikael walked up to him and put a hand on his forehead and pinched his cheek.

"Aagh! Why you guys keep pinching my cheeks!", he yelled.

"You're cute!", said Adam as he rolled out of bed, bare and raw.

"Jesus Adam! Could you just please wear something!"

"What's there to be ashamed of, we have the same thing, don't we?", he winked and slowly put cotton up his legs.

"Well, aren't you a little warm today! And look at your face!", Mikael said.

"What about it? Looked a lot better, don't you think?", Even laughed.

Even lived with Mikael and Adam, the couple who claimed to be his friends. He could only assume they were really his friends, for he couldn't remember anything, except the familiarity of their faces. That part of his memory was like a sand castle being wiped out by a freak wave. In fact, many parts of his memory had been robbed away after he woke up from the unfortunate incident six years ago.

"You're lucky, Magnus is there to help you," Mikael said and kept touching the bruise.

Even brushed his hand away.irritated. But Mikael was right. Magnus, the conductor of the tram he always took, had come to learn of his epilepsy soon enough after a few embarrassing falls, and they had since become friends. Even enjoyed talking to him, as he found how stupidly funny Magnus was. And because of that, Even tried not to miss the exact time frame when he had to be at the stop. The nonsense conversation before working was something he always looked forward to.

Even looked at the time and hurriedly walked into the bathroom. His father was coming to visit him. They were supposed to have lunch together at a cafe. 

His old man had been living in another town for a few years now. And though the house his father acquired was small, it was still better than living in a tiny unit in the city. They couldn't afford the high rental of the place that kept increasing year after year.

But Even loved their outskirt home. The quietness and the peacefulness of the area overshadowed all the inconveniences. Besides, it was purchased at a very good deal, and it was something they truely owned.

Even looked at himself in the mirror. The fall inside the tram still left a memory on his face. He normally felt or smelled something before it came, but that day, it was one of those not normal days, it happened without warning.

Even pressed lightly at the bruise on his cheek. Just a slight discomfort but he no longer felt pain. The green- _ish_ under his jaw was too, almost non-existence. He smiled and turned on the tap in the bathtub. 

Even stepped inside as soon as the water was high enough and of course, at the right temperature. He lay down with his knees bended up slightly, and glanced aimlessly as the steam slowly rose up and filled the room. The water was warm and relaxing. It felt extra cozy during winter. 

_("I love you, Even. Promise me.")_  
_Who said that? Who?_

"Even!"

"Who?", he whispered.

Even opened his eyes and saw Mikael gazing down at him. He squinted and tried to bring his soul back to his body.

"You idiot, Even!" 

Mikael pulled his head up and hugged him tight. So tight. 

"Fuck! Even! You know you shouldn't take a bath if noone's here!", yelled Mikael.

Even nodded. barely. He was only half aware of what was going on, but he couldn't process it. He felt like his head was still moving around in circle even though he was lying still, as stiff as a board. And it took him a long while to not feel like there was an electricity running frantically in his veins.

"Here, Even," Adam dabbed the soft cloth on his nose. 

Even looked at the red stain. It was nothing out of ordinary. Sometimes it happened.

Even pushed himself up to a sit and looked around. He found himself on the floor just beside the bathtub. He could hear the sound of water swirling into the drain. He closed his eyes for a brief moment to gather.

"What happened?", Even stared at both of them.

"What happened? You wanna know what happened? You're about to get yourself drown, that's what happened!" Mikael grumbled and pulled him up. "Seriously, you should get your doc to adjust the meds, this isn't working!..And you know..........!.............."

Even stared at Mikael and his lips that didn't seem to stop moving anytime soon. He didn't know if anything went into his ears or he just put a shield against it. But he had no solid argument to fight back either. He sealed his lips tight and hurriedly walked back into the room. 

Even put on the most comfortable clothes, a pair of jeans, a hoodie, and a light jacket. There was no reason to dress up. He was just going to meet his father, then straight to work. There was never a date in his life as far as he remembered. He smiled slightly to himself when he thought of a few ladies who gave him numbers and tried to flirt with him at the restaurant. But for some odd reasons, he didn't feel like he wanted to approach any of them. Perhaps..

"Can I come in?", Mikael opened the door.

"Why ask, if you're gonna open the door anyway!", he huffed and squeezed his working uniform into the backpack.

"You sure you don't need us to pick you up?"

"Positive!"

"Ok, but..just give us a call if you need any help." 

Adam walked in and swung his arm around Mikael. They shared that tongue twisted kiss right in front of him. Even shook his head and sighed. Perhaps...He had been spending too much time with them. 

Even strolled along the street with the snow crushing under his feet. He gazed through the glass panel of the cafe and saw his father had already settled down at the corner, reading a newspaper. Even smiled and waved at him.

"Papa!", he greeted.

It had been closed to half a year since he last saw his father. His father was currently working as a part-time cleaner at a school in another town. It was a low paying job, but his father never once complained about his misfortune. Instead, at his old age, he still loved breaking sweats, meeting new people. And his father always took pride in his work.

_Every position has its importance. Never let people look down on you._

That was how his father taught him.

"What happened to your cheek? Did you__"

"It's nothing," he hurriedly brushed away the question.

There was no need to elaborate what had happened. His father knew. Even didn't have to say anything. He had lived with epilepsy throughout his life.The medication did nothing much despite the fact that he had been trying different types of treatment over the years. There was no such miracle drug. It was a part of him now. The uninvited and unwelcoming guest that liked to disturb his daily routine.

His brain had been put on a rollercoaster in reverse since he was five. He couldn't foretell what was about to come. And even if he could, he never knew how serious it was each time it happened. On a good day, it was only once or twice with less than two minutes each. But when a bad day arrived, ten or more seizures were a definite guarantee.

It was painful and exhausted to have his soul being shaken out of his body repeatedly, just so it could strike over and over, again and again, like he was living in a time loop, and that was when he would wake up in a room separated by a blue curtain partition with a sore and achy muscles, and an excruciating pain on his head like there was a tight band wrapping around it.

"Pa, how are you?"

"Good good..everything is great," he smiled.

"And the house?"

"House? Perfect condition, just a lot of snowfall this year," his father showed the photo from the phone.

The snow was indeed, like his father said.. _a lot_. It covered almost half of the door. That part of the town was famous for heavy snowfall for a good reason. There was a shovel sticking up, right in front of the house. Seemed like his father had been working out recently.

"You should come home sometimes. My neighbours are asking about you."

 _Right_. For such a tiny little town his father was living in, everyone knows everyone and nosy with everyone.

Even gazed at his father reading the papers like he was studying for exams. He giggled.

"Pa! What are you reading? You're so into it!", Even snatched the papers from his hands and looked at the article.

"Even! it's__"

"Who's this..what..the billionaire Isak Valtersen is set to build a hospital to cater to low income family?," Even smiled, "That's nice, isn't it."

Even stopped reading and looked at the picture above the article. There was something about the young man that filled his heart with warmth, but he could not explain it. He'd seen this man before, but he could't figure it out. 

_Are they friends?_

Even brushed the thought away as soon as it came in. It was crazy. It made no sense. 

"Son..you..remember anything now?", he grabbed his hand gently.

"Hm? Remember what thing?", Even looked up and smiled. "Is he supposed to be my friend too?"

_Papa looks deep in thought._

"Papa?"

"Uh..yes, nothing. Anyway, how are things at work?"

"Same," he shrugged. 

After a long lunch with his father, Even took the tram to the restaurant. He hurriedly pulled up the hood as soon as the snow fell a little too hard. He rubbed his hands together and tucked them into his pockets. He kept up with the pace to beat the chilly feeling that seeped through the fabric, while looking down at the ice crystals disappeared right before his eyes as soon as they fell on his sneakers. And out the sudden, a smell brushed on his nose.

He could smell something. Something made of wood. A burnt wood.

Even hurriedly shuffled towards the restaurant. He collapsed to the floor the minute he closed the door in one of the toilets. His legs were shaking as his neck stiffened up, tilting his head to one side. His gaze fixated at the knots and bolts of the door, almost glaring at it.

It wasn't as bad. He neither bit his lip nor his tongue. He had not lost all his control. It didn't take him far too long to come out of it. And the minute he could make sense of everything around him, he touched his head and down to his legs, and sighed in relief. No bruise, no blood, just a sore muscle.

Even splashed the icy water onto his face, and got himself changed into stupid uniform, or as he would call it. He never liked to wear it. It made him look like someone who was about to perform a trick on a school stage.

Even took a final look at himself in the mirror. He smoothened and tried to pick all the lints that clung on to dear life on his black pants and black shirt, and he then adjusted his striking red bow tie slightly. Yes, Even looked the part..or apart, he didn't know, but he looked ready to serve the rich guests that were about to enter the restaurant in approximately thirteen minutes to be exact.

He practised the smile slightly. _Yes._ the smile. The restaurant manager had taught every server how to smile in a proper way, of which he still tried to figure out what the guy meant by that. Not too wide that it would look too creepy, not too narrow that it would look too unpleasant.

But for Even, he wasn't worry much about it. In fact, he was popular among the regulars in the restaurant. Perhaps, it was of his happy demeanour. He looked at himself in the mirror again, but the memory picture of the young billionaire in the newspaper suddenly popped up in his head.

The young man was in a grey suit, with a light blue shirt and a red tie. He looked elegant and arrogant at the same time, but more so, Even felt the young billionaire looked sad. His smile wasn't promising. There was a sorrow in his eyes. Even felt it. But there was also something else. Even was almost certain that he knew him from somewhere. He shook his head and walked to the dining hall.

"Hi Even! You're early," one of the staffs greeted him.

"Ya, I walked fast today," he laughed.

"Everything's ok?"

"Never better!"


	3. Chapter 3

If there was one thing Isak Valtersen was good at, was how well-dressed he was to intimidate his clients.

The black tailor made suit he wore with a dark silver tie, a well polished pair of leather shoes, and the Piaget across his wrist that put his clients to stop and stare, they said, Isak didn't need them. They said, he was of a higher status. They also said, the offer he made was final. Take it or leave it. There were still a bunch of spoiled rich businessmen out there who were willing to match the number.

"Glad to do business with you, Mr.Valtersen," said the man in his mid fifties.

"Likewise. As I said, this is the best offer."

Isak lifted the corner of his mouth into a smile. Definitely the best offer. He just signed the deal that made him earn triple the amount he paid for. 

_Yes. Isak is a smart man._

He knew how to invest and diversify the risks. He knew how to source for lands and develop the properties across the globe, as he always spent times studying the geography of each location until he knew it well. Well enough that he managed to put a hand on it before anyone else did. And well enough that he could see the returns within the appropriate time frame.

"You know you remind me of your father."

"What about?"

"Very determined," the man laughed.

Isak snorted, "Well, whatever you said. But it seems I have no time to chat with you any longer." 

Isak grabbed the papers that scattered on the table and piled them up together. He needed to study all these documents. And he was not going to tolerate the man of any age nosing about the relationship between him and his father.

_Comparing him with his father? How dare he? There is nothing alike between them._

His relationship with his father had fallen apart when he was only twelve years old. Two years after he met Even. Two years of their friendship.

********

_"Isak! What are you doing here? And why are you crying?", Even pulled him into the apartment._

_"My papa, he.he's with another woman! A whore! He's sleeping with a whore on mama's bed!", he buried himself into his arms._

_"Isak," Even hugged him gently. "I don't know if it'll make you feel any better but..do you wanna sleep here tonight? Erm..my bed isn't big but if you don't find it weird, then I'm happy to share a bed with you."_

_"..and your father..is he..is he ok?"_

_"My papa?", Even smiled. "He's the most easy-going person I know! I'm two hundred percents sure that he won't mind!"_

_"I'll tell my chauffeur."_

*********

And it was a few months later that his parents got divorced. His father won his custody, of which was ridiculous. Those judges didn't even want to hear what he had to say. His mother had later remarried and had a child, and he had lost contact with her since. And from then on, Isak often found comfort in Even's bed. He didn't want to see his father bringing women after women home. It disgusted him.

Isak brought his mind back, and looked at the man again.

"If there's nothing else, I'm a little busy now. Please see yourself out."

He didn't look back at the man, and chose to read the document on the table instead.

"Very well, Isak. Have it your way."

Isak pushed the conversation aside and mingled himself with paperworks. He looked at the time. Another few hours and he had to meet with an owner who decided to sell off the piece of land he had had an eye on for a while now. His company already owned half of it, and now he had the opportunity to claim the whole area. And surely, he was not going to miss it. 

Isak spun the chair around and gazed to the sky. He closed his eyes for a while and gathered his thoughts. He had one more thing to do. Sorting out all the properties his company had acquired or leased out over the years while he was overseas. Isak wanted to know everything.

"Sana, give me all the transactions dated back five, I mean, make it six years ago."

There was a quietness from the other end of the line. Isak tapped the fingers on the table. impatient.waiting.

"Certainly, sir."

Finally a response.

It probably shocked his secretary, to get all the information dated back that long. He knew his father never cared much about it. That man just knew how to splurge, and if it wasn't because of his late grandfather who truely built the empire, his father would have had nothing. 

Isak could see how messy and disarray the company was when he took over, and now it was getting into the right direction again. _Yes._ It was Isak Valtersen who came to the rescue.

Isak slouched against the table and rested his chin between his palms.

*********  
 _"You should be nice to your papa, why you always so grumpy talking about him?"_

_"Why'd you even want to protect him! He's always rude to you!"_

_"I'm sure he has his reasons, I don't know."_

_"Reason? He has his head way above the cloud! A homophobia! A racist!"_

_"Isak! Don't talk about your father like that!"_

_"But it's true! or you think I'm wrong?"_

_"I don't know. I guess it doesn't matter to me."_

_"I just..I don't like to see him looking down on you. Or maybe one day you'll stop loving me because of him"_

_"You know.. nothing is gonna stop me from that. What about you? Will you stop loving me one day?"_

_"Never!"_

_"So..does that mean you'll love me forever?"_

_"Forever! And I will marry you and you'll have to move in with me!", Isak smirked._

_"What? Is this an order?"_

_"Exactly! I order you to marry me!"_

_"And...hmm..what if I say no?", Even raised an eyebrow and smiled._

_"You can't!"_

_"I can't?"_

_"Nope!"_

_"Then I guess I have to say yes then," Even pulled him in for a kiss._  
*********

"Mr.Valtersen?"

"Mr.Valtersen?"

"Huh?", Isak shifted his eyes from the pen back to the woman who just walked in.

"The files and documents you requested."

Isak looked at stacks of boxes on the three trolleys and glanced back at Sana. "That many?"

"It's six years, right?"

Isak nodded. That should be about right. It's six years not six days. 

"In order to save time, perhaps, sir, you can actually looked up from the computer. We have records in there as well."

Isak nodded. _Great tips_. Should have thought about it earlier. Now he just felt so stupid.

"Erm..just take all of these files back to the storeroom then. I'll look through from the computer."

His secretary didn't look that happy. But she could gossip about him behind his back in her free time and he wouldn't even care.

"Get me a black coffee, too. Make it double!"

As soon as Sana walked off, Isak buried his face into his palms again before he started to dig into all the older files. The lists were long. It never seemed to end. It would take months to evaluate all these properties.

_Fuck! How long is this going to take!_

Feeling frustrated, he closed all the files and slammed the laptop shut. He could slowly do this some other day.

Isak turned to look at his watch and put on the long black overcoat. _Right about time._

"Mr.Valtersen?"

Isak turned around and saw Sana looked at him.weird.

"Did you forget your briefcase?", and she disappeared into his room and came out with his leather case. "And here is the exact location. It's for your driver," she passed it to him and smiled meekly.

That made Isak feel guilty for being an ass a while ago.

"Thanks, Sana..just now, I'm sorry for you know, the trouble with the file thing.

She looked at him in amusement. "It's ok. With your father, I had worse. But is there anything I can help you with? 

"No. I like to sort them out myself."

Isak sat in the vehicle. It was over a hundred kilometres from the city. But he had nothing to complain. The limousine would keep him entertained for the time being. 

Isak poured himself a glass of bourbon and gazed out the window. The busy part of the city was always packed with fashion enthusiasts. He laughed quietly and pressed the button. The divider slowly rolled down, revealing the chauffeur who suddenly took a quick glance at him before he looked straight to the traffic.

"What do you think about all these people dressing up?"

"Sorry, sir?"

"What do you think about me wearing like this?"

"Erm..I think you look..uh. smart, sir," he said.uncomfortable.

Isak chuckled. "You see, I used to have someone who was always honest with me."

"Sir?"

"Nothing. Just drive. I'm gonna nap for a while." 

Isak pressed the button again an adjusted his seat downward. He gazed to the ceiling and whispered, "now I don't."

*********  
 _"Why are you wearing like this?"_

_"What! You don't like my tux?"_

_"You look stupid!"_

_"I just wanna look nice for you"_

_"We're going for a movie, Isak! Not an award ceremony!"_

_"Then what about this?"_

_"Let me choose for you..Woah!..your wardrobe is full of junks!"_

_"What!? You know how expensive these clothes are?"_

_"Nope.No clue.I can't even pronounce it. But you'll look stupid in all of them!_   
_Hah!! How about this?"_

_"But a white T shirt? This is what I wear at home!"_  
  
 _"Well, I think it's perfect."_  
*********

Isak smiled softly and blinked away tears that tried to line his eyes. He drew a deep breath and closed his eyes.

*********  
 _"What are you wearing! Are you hanging out with him again?"_

_"Papa! This is what everyone wears. I wanna wear this!"_

_"Go get change! And stop seeing him! You're my son and he..he's just. You're better that that boy!..can't even study!"_

_"He can't study because he's sick! Stop saying that about him! You have no rights!"_

_"I'm your father! I have more rights than that uneducated piece of garbage!"_  
*********

"Mr.Valtersen!"

"No! You' don't get t___!"

"Mr.Valtersen!"

Isak opened his eyes. He blinked repeatedly for a few seconds and looked at the chauffeur standing beside the door.

"Erm. Sorry to wake you up, but we're here, sir."

Isak nodded. He wiped away droplets of sweats from his forehead and grabbed the briefcase. "Just wait for me here, it won't take long. I can settle this in an hour."

Isak looked around the area and took in the crisp air. It was nice, away from the city. There was an empty field which was partially blanketed with snow. He saw a few old houses on his side of the land surrounded by trees and mountains. He could see smoke coming out from the chimney to beat the cold. These houses were all occupied now. Someone's cooking. Someone's laughing. Someone's having a good time. There were lights hanging on the trees as to challenge the grey sky. 

"I'm glad it was you I'm selling it to," the old man said.

"Likewise. Glad you're thinking of me as your first choice."

The process of sealing the deal was as fast as he told the chauffeur. Isak now owned the whole fruitful piece of land. He looked around with a faint smile, and it ended as soon. He knew he should be happy, and yes he was. But his heart only allowed him to enjoy his own achievement for only a minute. 

Isak took a quick gaze at the sky. The thick cloud slowly moved away, and he stared towards the particular star that kept flickering. The brightest one with naked eyes.

*********  
 _"Look! Isak! That star is called Sirius, the brightest of them all!", Even smiled and pecked him on the cheek._

_"So you study something!", he smirked._

_"Are you mocking me!," Even huffed. "I can't go school doesn't mean I can't read!...Anyways..if you ever miss me, you can look at it, and I'll come to you!"_

_"What! Like a telepathy? Honestly? You're fifteen and still think this kind of crap?You're crazy!", he laughed._

_"Well, no harm in thinking that, right?"_  
*********

"I miss you, Even..so..where are you?", he whispered softly.

Isak shifted his eyes back to the car, and as he was about to step into the vehicle, he saw a man braving the snow, running towards the bus stop. Only one bus here. It would be another half an hour if the man were to miss the oncoming one. But once Isak stared intently from across the street, his mouth opened slightly. Even's father?

"Mr.Næsheim!"

"Mr.Næsheim!"

But the man couldn't hear him as he saw him stepping onto the bus in a hurry.  
Mr.Næsheim moved here. _He found him._


End file.
